The KnightDove Chronicles
by way2beme
Summary: Knight and Dove are the main characters in the saga of the second generation of Titans. Lots of humor. Ugh, I suck at summaries.


Hey all! Well, this story is dedicated to my friend Kristen for coming up with the character of Dove and many elements of this plot. The first chapter is mainly introductions and to show you what the character are like. Enjoy!

Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do however own the characters of Dove, Knight, Kai, and many other OCs. So there.

* * *

It was a fairly typical night at Titans Tower. Everyone was curled up on the couches watching yet another horror movie. This time the selection was the World that Lies Beneath (Ravens choice) and everyone (except Raven) was in a state of sheer complete fear. The scene was set out as so: Had you been facing the large couch head on, you would see Beast Boy in the far right corner sitting Indian style. Next to him is Raven lying down with her head resting in his lap, placed to her left was our favorite tin man with Starfire and Robin holding each other for dear life next to him. Now let's turn our attention to the smaller two seat couch. This is where the two main characters of this story are seated. 

A teenaged raven haired girl is clutching a throw pillow, her bitten nails clawing the fabric and her deep Emerald eyes wide with fear. Next to her is another teenager with curly brunette and blue eyes biting her nails. Before we go any farther lets look deeper into the two girls' lives and history. Raven haired girl first.

Her name is Knight, short for Nightingale but no one except her mother calls her that, and only when she's in trouble. Remember her green eyes? She gets those from Beast Boy. Yup! Beast Boy is her dad, Raven, her mom. (A/N: Can't you just tell I'm a BB/Ra fan?) She has pale skin, slightly tanned because of her love of the beach, but her pigment is limited thanks to genetics. In case you haven't figured it out yet, the Titans aren't teens anymore, though they still live in Titans Tower. Amazingly, they still look basically the same, taller and more mature, but still the same. Back to Knight. Also thanks to genetics she has acquired all of her mother's powers, but only the morphing power of birds from her father.

Now the brunette. Her name is Dove. Just guess who her parents are! Hint: Robin and Starfire. Anyway, no one really knows how she got brown hair and blue eyes. The hair may be a cross of red and black, but the blue eyes... lets just say we think that Robins eyes are blue. Her powers are similar to Starfire's, except her beams are blue instead of green, and as a plus, she can control water. How cool is that?!?!? Heh. Okay! Now back to the story.

"NO! Not the closet!!!" exclaimed Knight. The only response was Dove pulling a blanket over her head and a frightened squeak from Starfire. Of course, the woman on the screen opened the closet only to reveal the dead body of her neighbor. Dove, Knight and Starfire all screamed at the same time Beast Boy threw his arms around Raven and let out an unidentifiable sound that resembled that of a scared mouse. The movie basically went on as similar right to the end where the evil force wipes out the town. They all were silent as the credits rolled.

"That was so freaky," said Knight.

"Can I sleep in someone's room tonight?" was the response from Dove.

"Me too," agreed Cyborg.

Starfire let out another squeak. After another moment of silence, Robin asked a dreaded question.

"So who wants to go across the room and turn on the light?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll go."

"No!!!! Don't leave me!" exclaimed Beast Boy, still clinging to her cloak.

"Then come with me," was Ravens only response. The changeling quickly released her and the lights were soon on. Knight and Dove looked at each other for a moment then burst into laughter.

"That was so scary it's funny!" said Dove.

"I know!" stated Knight.

"You should've seen your face!"

"You should have seen YOUR face!"

"I swear your hair was white there for a second Knight!"

"Was not!"

"Yeah it was!" and so on. The Titans watched the two adolescents argue, holding their own laughter.

Finally BB stated "I'm going to hit the hay."

"Same." Said Cyborg, who was followed by similar comments by Robin and Starfire.

Raven looked over to Knight and Dove. Knight had already dozed off and Dove was stretching. "Let Knight stay were she is. Dove, you can sleep in our room if you want."

"No thanks," replied Dove. "I was just kidding when I said that. Scary movies don't really scare me, I mean, you can tell they're so fake!"

"I agree." said Raven. She raised an eyebrow at Cyborg. "Please tell me you were joking too."

"Umm....of course. I mean, uh, yeah, you know."

"Whatever," responded Raven. All the titans retired to their rooms for a long night of sleep.

* * *

Knight was awoken by the sun streaming through the windows on the tower. She could hear the others moving about it the kitchen, probably making breakfast. The smell of tofu waffles for her father and non-tofu bacon for Cyborg wafted through the tower. She laughed silently to herself. There were so many different people around her and it was surprising the tower didn't just collapse on itself. She silently lifted herself of the couch and slipped through the door leading to a staircase. At the top of the staircase was another door leading to the roof. She took a step onto the stairs and the sound echoed through the walls making her decide to fly up. 

The view from the roof was amazing, especially in the morning. The dew from the night before still clung to the grass and sparkled in the sun. She sat on the edge of the roof and let her feet dangle over the side. Her thoughts of various events were interrupted by Dove calling her to breakfast. She would have rather continued thinking but her stomach growled in protest. She sighed and hopped down from her perch. The door slammed behind her in spite as she silently slipped down the steps.

* * *

"Dude! Don't put that crap on my plate! You know I'm a vegetarian!" exclaimed Beats Boy as Cyborg placed a side of bacon on his plate. Raven rolled her eyes and the offending meat was enveloped in a black aura and placed on Cyborg's plate. 

Robin chuckled. A knock was heard on the front door. No one bothered to get up. Knight looked around the table then decided she'd do it.

"Why doesn't Knight get it? I'm sure she doesn't mind," she stated satirically. She pressed a button and the door swished open to reveal Kai, Knights best friend. Kai had dark brown hair and sapphire eyes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, hang on." She disappeared for a moment and returned with Dove. Kai had said he'd pick them up to go to the mall since he was the only one old enough to drive. "Shotgun!" called Dove as they approached the red Lexus.

"You're too late," stated a voice already in the passenger's side seat. The girls peered inside to see Ruben, Dove's boyfriend. "Hey."

Dove smiled. "Hey," she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Gag me!" stated Knight playfully.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you're single," retorted Dove.

"And loving it," joked Knight.

The two boys just looked to each other and laughed. Ruben placed a hand in his blonde hair and Kai flopped back into the driver's seat.

"Girls," said Ruben.

"Yeah," replied Kai.

Dove and Knight exchanged confused looks. Guys were so confusing. It was like one word was a whole sentence in guy-speak.

"_Anyway_," interrupted Dove. "When you two are done laughing at us we'd like to get going.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kai as he put the car into gear. "Just don't drown me."

"As if," replied Knight. "She'd probably starbolt you to death instead."

"Oh that's comforting!" said Kai.

"Anything to make you happy!" retorted Knight.

"Whatever!" exclaimed Kai.

"Well, you to would make an interesting couple wouldn't you?" Ruben chuckled.

"**_NO_**!" cried Knight and Kai in unison.

Dove had a mischievous look on her face. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Denial."

"Yup," agreed Ruben.

Knight slapped a hand over her eyes and groaned.

"Are you blushing Knight?" asked Dove.

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"If you don't stop I swear I'll send you to another dimension."

Dove settled back into her seat. "Fine, I just wonder why you're so defensive."

"I'm not defensive! Now can we please change the subject?" Knight said trying to control her emotions. She didn't have to be as careful as her mother, only anger being dangerous, but she still didn't want to blow up Kai's car. Dove understood about Knight's powers and decided to change the subject.

"So, anyone seen Cellular?"

* * *

I finally finished this. Have fun and review! 


End file.
